Zombie Tales
by Shionlover
Summary: Presenciar un apocalipsis zombi es el sueño de todo gamer, ¿Qué sucederá cuando al fin el sueño se vuelva realidad? Ahora Armin hará todo lo posible por mantener a sus seres queridos a salvo, ¿Lo logrará?
1. El comienzo del fin

**Hola!**

**Después de muuuuucho tiempo decidí mejorar la calidad de este bello fic :3 me divertí mucho escribiéndolo en su tiempo (la abuelita Shion) y creo que se merece retomarlo y mejorarlo. Espero que les guste :')**

—¡¿Que te pasa Alexy?!—se quejaba el pelinegro con su gemelo.

Podía tolerar cualquier cosa de su hermano, menos que le quitaran su PSP

—Armin, tienes clases de literatura, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Escapando de la clase de literatura, ¡dah!

Se levantó del sitio de donde estaba sentado, tratando de alcanzar su amado PSP, pero en un movimiento rápido el peliazul lo metió en su bolsillo.

—No te lo voy a dar—amenazó.—O tal vez lo haga, si entras a clases.

Armin bufó.

—Sigue soñando.

Alexy soltó un gran suspiro.

—Eres imposible...Pero te advierto que si Nathaniel te encuentra, esta vez no te defenderé.

El ojiazul se encogió de hombros

—Por eso me vine a la azotea, nadie me buscará aquí.—dijo con aires de grandeza, como si hubiera sido la idea del año.

—Yo lo hice—cuando Alexy dijo esto, Armin entrecerró los ojos.

—Pero tú eres mi gemelo. Es como si tuviéramos poderes psíquicos y pudiéramos saber lo que está pensando el otro

El peliazul rodó los ojos y al sentirse derrotado, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Me vas a devolver mi PSP?—preguntó ilusionado.

—No—fue la seca respuesta de su hermano antes de salir.

_Demonios, ahora nunca sabré qué sucederá con **Seiko y Naomi [1],** _pensó molesto_._

Decidió acostarse boca arriba para ver las nubes, tratando de buscarles formas graciosas. Aunque no tuviera a su fiel consola, no pensaba ir a clases.

Las nubes comenzaron a tomar forma de una hamburguesa, un helado, una pierna de pollo...y de pronto su estómago rugió. Al final recordó que no había comido nada por estar jugando. Iría por algo a la cafetería y regresaría.

Antes de girar la manija de la puerta de la azotea, escuchó a un hombre gritar. La curiosidad pudo más que el hambre, provocando que el chico se diera media vuelta y observara desde arriba lo que sucedía. Se asomó desde la punta esperando un buen espectáculo.

El guardia de la escuela trataba de llamar la atención de una mujer que caminaba de una forma muy extraña hacia el instituto.

Armin sonrió ante su manera de caminar. Daba pasos lentos y atontados, sus brazos estaban rígidos a sus costados, su cabeza se movía bruscamente con cada paso que daba, como si no estuviera bien pegada a su cuerpo. En pocas palabras, caminaba como un zombi.

—Disculpe señorita.—el guardia trataba de llamar la atención de la mujer inútilmente. Parecía sorda al ni siquiera voltear.

La sonrisa del pelinegro se fue desvaneciendo cuando la mujer se acercó un poco más al instituto, observándola mejor. La mujer estaba demacrada, su piel estaba de un tono grisáceo, su cabellera rubia tenía hoyos dejando ver espacios vacíos en su cabeza, y si no le fallaba la vista, tenía los ojos semi abiertos al igual que su boca.

—Tiene que ser una broma—se dijo a él mismo.

Para sus ojos azules, el tiempo se distorsionó, provocando que todo lo que sucedió después, pasara en 3 largos segundos:

En el primer segundo, el guardia al no recibir respuesta, posó su mano en el hombro de la mujer. Al siguiente segundo, la mujer volteó de forma entrecortante hacia el guardia, ahora horrorizado. En el tercer segundo, la mano del hombre comenzó a sangrar descontroladamente, gracias a una mordida que le soltó la "chica"

...El tiempo regresó a la normalidad.

—Una vil y enfermiza broma—volvió a decirse, esta vez, en un tono muy alterado.

La mujer, como si nada hubiera pasado, siguió su camino dentro del instituto, mientras que el pobre hombre se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Armin estaba en shock. Una parte de él trató de moverse desesperadamente, pero otra lo mantenía estático. Al cabo de unos minutos los gritos del guardia cesaron y sin ninguna dificultad, se levantó del suelo con el mismo aspecto que el de la rubia. Ahora dos eran los que querían entrar a la escuela.

Si Armin no hacía algo, todos los del instituto terminarían como esos dos. Fue como si su parte que lo quería hacer reaccionar le diera una cachetada, haciéndolo pensar específicamente en dos personas que quería proteger. La primera, Alexy, y la segunda, el amor de su vida. Costara lo que costara los mantendría a salvo. Entonces, aún tembloroso por lo que vio, logró correr fuera de la azotea para buscar a esas dos personas.

**[1] Naomi y Seiko son unas de las protagonistas del juego Corpse Party para la consola PSP. Se los recomiendo si no lo han jugado.**

**Espero que les esté gustando. Las modificaciones que hice han sido mínimas al capítulo original, así que...meh, espero que sea aceptable xD**

**SALUDOS!**


	2. Sigan al gamer

**Hola! aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste :3**

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo escaleras abajo. Su respiración era entrecortada, además que sus piernas le temblaban como nunca. Sentía que en cualquier momento le fallarían y caería. Aún así, aunque cayera y tuviera que arrastrarse, llegaría.

Por suerte, el salón en el que ahora se encontraban estaba en el segundo piso.

_Primero morderían a los del primer piso… en lo que se entretienen buscaremos una ruta para escapar._

Comenzó a negar con la cabeza después de imaginar eso. ¿Cómo estaba pensando en esas cosas? Lo que vio hace unos instantes fue horrible. No quería ni imaginar que alguno de sus compañeros del instituto les sucediera lo mismo.

Llegó derrapando y se puso en frente del salón correspondiente. Desde fuera se escuchaba la voz monótona del profesor; era obvio que no tenían una idea de lo que sucedió fuera. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, azotando contra la pared provocando que todos lo observaran.

La respiración del pelinegro era lo único que se escuchaba en el salón, mientras que todos los pares de ojos lo miraban confundido.

—Armin, ¿qué sucede?—el profesor dejó el libro que llevaba en mano en su escritorio.—No te ves muy bien.

—Hubo…—intentó hablar pero le costaba mucho. Esperó unos segundos para calmarse.—Hubo un ataque afuera.

Todos en ese momento pusieron caras asustadas y los murmullos no tardaron en escucharse. Algunos se pusieron más pálidos de lo normal, incluyendo al profesor.

Alexy se levantó de su banca y miró a su hermano de pies a cabeza asustado, asegurándose que se encontrara bien. Caminó hacia él pero frenó en seco después lo que dijo Armin:

—Hay dos zombis allá afuera.

Un grupo de risas escandalosas se hizo presente. Todos se estaban riendo, todos menos su hermano que volvió a sentarse en su asiento, cabizbajo por la vergüenza, y también estaba una chica, que lo veía confusa. Los ojos azules de Armin se fijaron en ella.

Ahí estaba ella; su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida. Si pudiera describirla con una palabra, sería hermosa. De tez pálida sin ninguna imperfección, su cabello largo y verde, siempre suelto e impecable, sus labios tan finos que deslumbran con cualquier sonrisa, sus ojos azules eran simplemente hipnotizantes. Para Armin, Pamela era perfecta.

Ella era la única que no lo veía como un demente. Sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo y se alegró de que por lo menos ella lo estuviera escuchando seriamente.

—Armin, primero te atreves a faltar a mi clase y luego esto.

—No estoy bromeando.—las risas aún no paraban. Algunos hasta estaban llorando de la risa como idiotas—Hace unos momentos una mujer...

No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que un grito desgarrador lo interrumpió. Una chica comenzó a gritar por ayuda desde el primer piso.

Había comenzado.

Otra vez hubo un silencio total, todos escuchaban los gritos desesperados de la chica pero nadie se movió. Los gritos y súplicas se volvieron cada vez más desgarradores, hasta que de nuevo no se escuchó nada…

—Nadie se mueva—ordenó el profesor antes de salir a paso apresurado fuera del salón.

Todos se quedaron en la puerta inclinándose para lograr observar algo. Armin agarró por la ropa a su hermano y lo llevó a una esquina.

—Será mejor que no te acerques a las multitudes, pues en cualquier momento esto será un caos.

Alexy le dió un manotazo a su hermano para que lo soltara, parecía asustado y confundido.

—¡Basta ya de bromas! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo!?—demandó saber Alexy.

Armin trató de explicarle, pero una débil voz lo interrumpió.

—Armin, ¿Qué es todo esto?—Pamela se acercó a los gemelos.

—Sé que va a ser difícil de creer.—aseguró para después tomar aire.-Pero al parecer el apocalípsis zombi ha comenzado.

Alexy se sobó la sienes molesto.

—Estás loco, ya te perdimos.

—Mierda, hablo en serio, Alexy—vio a su hermano directamente con sus profundos ojos azules y el peliazul hizo lo mismo.

—¿Y como sabes eso?—preguntó la chica sin tampoco poder creerlo.

Armin explicó lo que vió hace unos momentos, mientras que los otros dos escuchaban atentamente lo que decía el gamer. Cuando terminó, ambos estaban con los ojos de par en par con rostros de espanto.

—Es que no lo puedo creer—el peliazul negaba con la cabeza—Esas cosas solo pasan en tus videojuegos.

—Yo también creía eso, pero si algo me enseñaron esos videojuegos, es como reaccionar ante situaciones así.—Alexy bufó, pero aún así Armin siguió.—Todo se convertirá en un caos y la gente perderá el control, aunque los queramos ayudar, es prácticamente imposible lograr controlar a una multitud aterrorizada.

—¿Entonces debemos correr?—preguntó la peliverde, pero Armin negó con la cabeza.

—Si nos unimos al caos, terminaremos siendo aplastados por las personas o ser mordidos, ya que siempre se dirigen a las grandes multitudes. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que pase la mayoría del caos y después encontraremos una ruta para huir.

—¿Y qué hay de los demás?—Alexy comenzó a alterarse pensando en todos sus compañeros y amigos.

—Si podemos, ayudaremos a unos pocos, pero eso si las cosas están un poco tranquilas.

—¡¿Pero que hay de Rosa?!—Esta vez la alterada fue Pamela-¡Tenemos que ir por ella!—ella y Rosalya siempre han sido como uña y carne. Era obvio que Pamela se pondría paranoica sin su amiga.

—Lo haremos—Armin la intentó tranquilizar.—Solo es cuestión de…—fue interrumpido una vez más por un grito, al parecer era de un profesor.

—¡Tenemos que avisar a los alumnos!—se escuchó a una maestra gritar—Antes de que sea demasiado tar…¡Aaah, no porfavor!-gritos y más gritos comenzaron a hacerse notar en el primer piso.

La voz de la directora comenzó a escucharse por los altavoces resonando por todo el colegio.

-_Atención a todos los alumnos, favor de salir de la institución de manera ordenada. Esto no es un simulacro, repito, esto no es un simulacro, y por favor tengan cuidado de no hacer contacto físico con otro alumno bajo ninguna circunstancia, es por su_…-La voz de la directora fue cortada por unos golpes que al parecer venían desde la puerta de su oficina-_¡__No! por piedad, no entren._-La voz de la mujer que hasta ese momento intentaba mantenerse en calma, se quebró en cuanto alguien abrió la puerta. Después de eso los altavoces se apagaron.

Como lo predijo Armin, el caos no se hizo esperar por parte de todos. Comenzaron a correr cientos de alumnos fuera de los salones al mismo tiempo que gritaban aterrorizados. Se empujaban por salir primero, varios tropezaron y cayeron siendo incapaces de levantarse por la tremenda multitud.

Los tres chicos se mantuvieron unidos en una esquina del salón. Pamela se encontraba detrás de Armin aferrándose a su espalda sin poder ver lo que sucedía. Alexy se encontraba a lado de su gemelo sin poder moverse, encontrándose en total estado de shock. Armin por otro lado intentó mantenerse firme listo para reaccionar por si algo no ocurría como lo planeado…

Minutos después los gritos disminuyeron. Ahora había más sollozos o pisadas de gente corriendo por los alrededores, al parecer era el momento de continuar.

Armin estuvo a punto de dar la indicación de seguir adelante, pero unas pisadas lentas y pausadas hicieron que se arrepintiera de la decisión. En cambio, se puso de manera defensiva en frente de su hermano y amiga. En el peor de los casos atacaría con una banca y huirían rápidamente.

Los pasos resonaron cada vez más cerca, la respiración del trío cesó cuando vieron una sombra desde la puerta. Una figura alta y de complexión delgada entró al salón, pero quedaron sorprendidos por lo que vieron.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?—preguntó.

—¡¿L-Lysandro!?—preguntaron los tres al unísono.

—¿Está todo bien?—peguntó Alexy alarmado.

—No, no encuentro mi libreta—respondió mirando por todos lados con esperanza de encontrar esa mentada libreta.

—¡¿Estás en medio del apocalipsis zombi buscando una maldita libreta?!—preguntó estresado el pelinegro.

—¿De qué me hablas?—el victoriano estaba confundido.

—Lysandro, ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?—volvió a preguntar el gamer

-Yo...no lo sé.

Pamela golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, ése hombre era increíble.

—Bueno...mientras estés bien supongo que no importa—Armin comenzó a caminar fuera del salón y los otros dos le siguieron.—Ven con nosotros si quieres vivir.

Lysandro siguió a los demás viendo todo a su alrededor de manera confusa. En verdad estaba perdido.

**Ese Lysandro es todo un loquisho xDDD espero que les guste el toque de comedia que intenté poner al final...porque es el último que habrá :) ya me conocen, prefiero las lágrimas antes que las risas ;) **

**SALUDOS!**


	3. Nuevos aliados

**Hola! Aqui esta el tercer capítulo yay! Aviso de una vez que ya empecé clases (yupi -.-) y tal vez me tarde un poco en actualizar, además que tengo un nuevo fic que actualizar. Así que tenganme paciencia xD **

Caminaron dudosos por los pasillos en fila, con mucha cautela Armin se asomaba a los salones buscando sobrevivientes aunque todos se encontraban vacíos.

-No creo que alguien se encuentre en el segundo piso además de nosotros.-Alexy se encontraba agarrado fuertemente de los hombros de su gemelo.

-Tampoco creo que esté mi libreta aquí.-Todos ignoraron el comentario de Lysandro.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras frenaron en seco al encarar a una mujer rubia y de aspecto repugnante. Su ropa estaba rota y tenía sangre en la boca, en sus brazos desnudos había un tipo de hongos blancos. No cabía duda, era la misma mujer que mordió al guardia.

Ahora que Armin la tenía de cerca era mucho más aterrador. Volvió a quedarse estático como la vez de la azotea.

Alexy zarandeaba a Armin mientras gritaba su nombre, pero por más que quisiera su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Lo único que podía hacer era observar como la zombi se acercaba más y más. Ya no caminaba como lo hizo la primera vez que la vió, ahora era mucho más rápida. Subió las escaleras a toda prisa mostrando sus dientes amarillos.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar el ataque de la mujer.

Después de todo no es tan fácil sobrevivir al apocalipsis zombi, El chico se sentía derrotado.

Quería disculparse con su hermano y Ayumi porque al final no podría protegerlos. Solo esperaba que por lo menos lograran salir del instituto con vida.

La mujer al fin había llegado al último escalón y estaba lista para saltar encima del pelinegro…

A unos cuantos centímetros de que lo pudiera tocar, una libreta golpeó la cara de la zombi con tanta fuerza, que terminó rodando escaleras abajo.

-Quién lo diría, al final siempre tuve mi libreta en mi bolsillo.- La voz de Lysandro sacó a Armin del trance.

El gamer sacudió su cabeza para terminar de reaccionar. Comenzó a ver por todos lados, viendo a Alexy y Ayumi impactados por lo que acababa de hacer Lysandro. La verdad es que Armin tampoco se lo creía. _**Lysandro**_ les salvó la vida literalmente a los tres golpeando a alguien con _**su libreta**_.

-¿Te encuentras bien hermano de Alexy?-Preguntó Lysandro. De seguro se le había olvidado el nombre de Armin.

-S-Sí-Armin seguía fuera de órbita. Observó escaleras abajo y ahí se encontraba la mujer tirada en el suelo.

Al parecer eran tan resistentes como cualquier humano normal, no se movía y ahora parecía más muerta de lo que ya estaba.

-Vamos a necesitar armas-Armin no quitaba la vista de la zombi.

-Eso me da una idea-La peliverde sacó una pequeña llave del bolsillo de su pantalón.-Ya que vamos al primer piso, voy por algo de mi casillero.

-Pues si quieres…-El pelinegro no entendía que planeaba pero no la cuestionó, en cambio, caminó lentamente escaleras abajo y una vez más, los demás lo siguieron.-Será mejor que tengas esa libreta en la mano Lysandro.

-No te preocupes, esta vez no la perderé.-Alexy y Ayumi bufaron.

Armin se detuvo frente al cadáver de la mujer. No se movía ni un centímetro, estaba claro que ya no iba a resucitar. Saltó su cuerpo con cuidado de no tocarla y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Al gamer le sorprendió ver el pasillo vacío, a lo mejor todos los demás zombis estaban en el patio o dentro de los salones...aún así debían tener mucho cuidado.

Ayumi se separó del grupo dirigiéndose a su casillero, sacando de él...un bat.

-¿P-Por qué tienes un bat?-Preguntó Alexy observando atentamente el objeto de metal.

-Mi tia me lo regaló hace tiempo…-Tomó el bat con fuerza-Espero que se encuentre bien...

El ambiente se volvió muy tenso, posiblemente todos comenzaron a pensar en sus familias y cómo se encontraban.

-Te aseguro que está bien-Armin intentó animar a Ayumi-Todos van a estar bien. En cuanto tengamos la oportunidad de escapar buscaremos a nuestras familias.

El pelinegro sabía que no había mucha esperanza, pero era mejor no quitarle los ánimos a su equipo y a él mismo. La verdad era que quería ver a sus padres a salvo.

Un golpe estruendoso se escuchó desde la sala de delegados.

-¿Deberíamos ir a ver?-Preguntó Alexy y Armin asintió…

La puerta se encontraba cerrada, pero dentro de ella se escuchaban varios golpes que resonaban contra las a Lysandro en frente para atacar con su, increíblemente efectiva, libreta, pero más increíble fue que no la necesitaron.

Dentro de la sala de delegados encontraron a seis zombis tirados en el suelo, solo uno seguía en pie y se dirigía corriendo hacia cierto rubio que estaba justo en el centro de la habitación.

-¡Nathaniel, cuidado!-Gritó Alexy.

El delegado tomó una silla que tenía a la mano y sin el menor esfuerzo golpeó al zombi el cual salió volando directamente contra la pared.

Todo mundo se quedó inmóvil...hasta se podría decir que incluso dejaron de respirar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó Lysandro al rubio, que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mejor que nunca-Nathaniel caminó hacia los demás tranquilamente-Nunca me había divertido tanto en toda mi vida.

Armin sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo...en verdad era un yandere.

-¿Y por qué no has salido del instituto?-El pelinegro trató de no sentirse tan incómodo.

-Porque tenía la esperanza de encontrarme a Castiel convertido en una de esas cosas.-Tomó la silla con más fuerza.

-¿¡Que dijiste delegaducho?!-Una voz provino desde la entrada de la sala de delegados.

Castiel estaba a salvo y para el alivio de cierto peliazul, no se encontraba solo.

-¡Kentiiin!-Alexy corrió a abrazar al militar-Estaba tan preocupado, creí que te había perdido para siempre-Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla del peliazul.

-Alexy, ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?-Intentó soltarse del agarre del gemelo, pero fue inútil.

-Es una lástima-Nathaniel observaba atentamente al pelirrojo.-...pero pensándolo detalladamente, ahora que estamos pasando por todo esto, una muerte humana no importará.

Antes de que Nathaniel pudiera golpear a Castiel con la poderosa silla, Ayumi y Armin lograron detenerlo, segundos después Lysandro tuvo que detener a Castiel antes de que éste atacara al rubio de vuelta.

-No Nathaniel, tenemos que ser un equipo-Castiel rió ante el comentario de Armin.

-Que gran equipo somos, en verdad quién podría ganarle a un inadaptado social, el monstruo come galletas, el novio del come galletas, un gato ninja yandere y una tabla de planchar.-Todos observaron con recelo al pelirrojo.

-No me mencionaste a mi Castiel…

-Es que tú me caes bien Lysandro.-El peliplata sonrió inocentemente.

Un grito no humano se escuchó muy cerca de donde estaban...

-Pero si supongo que es mi única salida para sobrevivir...tendré que cooperar.-Castiel parecía molesto.

-Entonces busquemos a más sobrevivientes y salgamos de aquí-Todos asintieron, incluyendo a Castiel para después seguir a Armin.

Esto de liderar en un apocalipsis zombi estaba empezando a gustarle.

**Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que estos días no me he sentido muy bien, tengo la presión baja, pero aún así escribí este capítulo con mucho amor para ustedes n.n**

**En el próximo capítulo intentaré incluir a la mayoría de las chicas, pero obviamente alguna(s) tiene(n) que morir (si algo tienen que saber de mi es que amo matar personajes xD) pero les pregunto a ustedes, ¿A quienes quieren llenas...o incluso llenos de honguitos? xD Pueden escoger entre Violeta, Kim, Iris, Melody, Amber, Li, Charlotte, Carla e incluso Rosalya...o Debrah (mwahahahaha) y también, les gustaría que saliera Viktor o Dake o ambos en el fic? diganme su opinión en los reviews.**

**Sobre los hongos que tienen los zombis, me basé en los Cordyceps que son hongos de tipo parásito que ataca principalmente a los insectos afectando su cerebro además de que remueve los tejidos no importantes de su cuerpo haciéndolos tener una apariencia asquerosa. Al afectar su cerebro, esto los vuelve más agresivos atacando e incluso devorando a sus compañeros...el apocalipsis zombi si existe y se encuentra en el mundo de los insectos...si llega a los humanos entonces de verdad estaremos jodidos xDD**

**Por otra parte gracias a Misaki Dino, Fatima Andrade, , isa96magica, DafneYaneth, Redrose y Malu-chan por sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hace :')**

**SALUDOS!**


	4. La partida

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Espero que lo disfruten.**

-No hay ninguna de esas cosas a la vista-Alexy estaba bien agarrado de Kentin, el cual tenía una cara de molestia.

-Deben estar fuera buscando sobrevivientes-El gamer observaba detalladamente cada esquina esperando no encontrar a algún zombi.

-Entonces…¿Cuál es el plan?-Castiel estaba de brazos cruzados mientras caminaba a lado de Armin.

El ojiazul iba a hablar cuando de pronto un grito se escuchó desde la enfermería (Nota de autor: Si, aquí existe una enfermería xD)

El grito fue reconocido inmediatamente por la peliverde.

-¡Miu!-Gritó Ayumi mientras corría en dirección de la enfermería.

Miu era la hermana menor de Ayumi, una chica de cabello corto y de color azul claro, sus ojos eran de un tono grisáceo. Una chica muy amable, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera que tuviera problemas…

-¡Ayumi!-Gritó Armin persiguiéndola, pero frenó en seco de inmediato al ver que ninguno del grupo lo estaba siguiendo-¿Qué demonios hacen? Vengan, no hay que separarnos.

Todos comenzaron el trote detrás de Armin. Intentaron alcanzar a la chica, pero era demasiado rápida, todavía se encontraban a unos metros atrás de ella.

Ayumi derrapó en el momento exacto para quedar frente la puerta de enfermería y abrirla de una patada.

-¡Miu!-Volvió a gritar Ayumi y sin pensarlo dos veces entró, llevando su bat en alto y decidida a atacar algo.

-¡Ayumi, no!-La voz de Miu volvió a resonar por todo el lugar, y después silencio absoluto.

Aunque fue por solo unos segundos el no poder escuchar ni ver a Ayumi, Armin sufrió una desesperación al no ver si estaba bien. Cuando entró a la enfermería, él se unió al silencio sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Era como si estuviera viviendo una escena de película de terror.

Una chica de cabello azul se encontraba sentada en una esquina, tapándose media cara de manera horrorizada mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Otra chica de cabellos castaños se encontraba muerta en el suelo, su blusa era azul y su falda era blanca...o antes era así, ya que ahora estaba pintada de rojo gracias a un charco debajo de ella. Y por último estaba la chica más hermosa que había conocido Armin, pero ahora tenía el rostro pálido y sostenía fuertemente su bat metálico que estaba lleno de sangre.

El único sonido que se podía escuchar era la sangre que goteaba del bat hasta los azulejos del suelo

-Ayumi…-Armin no sabía que decir.

La chica comenzó a dirigir lentamente su mirada hacia el pelinegro. En cuanto hicieron contacto visual, la chica comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, lágrimas comenzaron a salir desenfrenadamente de su rostro. Dejó caer el bat metálico, segundos después ella se dejó caer de rodillas. Con ambas manos tapó su boca y nariz, comenzó a respirar de forma muy pesada, se notaba que le costaba mucho tomar oxígeno. Se estaba híperventilando.

Armin se posicionó junto a ella y la tomó por los hombros con ternura. Ayumi cerró sus ojos dorados y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Armin, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Melody…-Dijo desde la otra esquina Miu.

Observaba aterrorizada el cuerpo de la chica.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?-Castiel y los demás hicieron la aparición en la enfermería.

Alexy tuvo que salirse inmediatamente sin poder ver a Melody en ese estado. Nathaniel y los demás se quedaron en shock, mientras que Castiel se acercaba a la chica peliazul.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Se hincó a lado de ella.

Tardó unos momentos en asentir. Seguía en estado de shock.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó Castiel en un tono frío.

Miu apenas pudo explicar gracias a su voz temblorosa.

-Las chicas y yo corríamos hacia la salida, pero un compañero mordió a Melody en la mano.-Todos fijaron su vista en la mano de Melody, la cual tenía una marca llena de hongos.-Había mucha gente en los pasillos, por lo que nos metimos al salón de música. La herida le sangraba mucho por lo que me ofrecí a llevarla a la enfermería, después de todo no queda tan lejos de ahí.-Hizo una larga pausa mientras trataba de evitar llorar.-Después se puso como loca y me quiso atacar, grité aterrada y después Ayumi apareció…

-Miu-Esta vez Kentin fue el que habló-A quienes te refieres con "Las chicas"

-Me refiero a Iris, Rosa, Violeta y Kim.

-Tenemos que ir por ellas.-Aunque estuviera fuera, Alexy había escuchado todo atentamente.

Todos miraron hacia Armin, esperando su aprobación. Él asintió, pero no se movió.

-Nathaniel ve por ellas, Kentin y Lysandro, acompáñenlo.

Los tres asintieron y fueron al salón de música.

La respiración de Ayumi al fin comenzaba a normalizarse.

-Tienes que ser fuerte.-Armin comenzó a acariciar su cabello dulcemente.-Esto es solo el principio, tenemos que aprender a sobrellevar estas cosas si queremos sobrevivir.

Ayumi comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No quiero que esto vuelva a suceder-Tenía un nudo en la garganta-No quiero ver a las personas así-La peliverde se aferró de la playera del gamer.-Quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad…

-Y buscaremos una forma de hacerlo, pero primero tenemos que salir de aquí. Tenemos que ser fuertes.-Armin volteó a ver a las personas que se encontraban en la enfermería-Todos tenemos que ser fuertes...Por nuestras familias.

Todos los presentes dieron un respingo. Tenían que ir a ver a sus familiar y salvarlas, era todo un plan complicado, pero Armin tenía la seguridad de que todo se iría dando poco a poco.

-¡Oh por dios!-Una voz femenina se escuchó desde la entrada.

Rosalya y las demás habían llegado, todas estaban observando con cara de horror a la castaña.

-¿Qué sucedió?-A Violeta se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

-Yo…-La peliverde encaró a sus amigas.-Yo la…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Armin la detuvo sabiendo qué es lo que quería decir.

-Esto es lo que sucede si somos mordidos por esas cosas.-Era demasiado inhumano poner a Melody de ejemplo, pero era lo único que tenía.-Si no quieren terminar así, será mejor que huyamos de inmediato.

-¡Leigh!-La voz de Rosalya se hizo presente-¡Tenemos que ir por Leigh!

Lysandro en esos momentos se veía más preocupado que la misma Rosalya. Quién sabe cómo estará la ciudad en estos momentos.

-Aunque su tienda esté cerca del colegio, no nos podemos arriesgar a ir en pie.-Ayumi parecía más tranquila ahora.

-¿Recuerdan el autobús que usamos para la carrera de orientación?-Todos observaron atentos a la hermana menor de Ayumi.-Hay suficiente espacio para todos ahí.

Las miradas sorprendidas de todos comenzaron a incomodar a la peliazul.

-Lo siento, solo era una idea.

Armin comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-¡Es brillante Miu!-Una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada apareció.

Castiel se levantó del suelo, ayudando al mismo tiempo a la chica a hacer lo mismo.

-Entonces solo tenemos que ir por…-El pelirrojo no pudo terminar la frase cuando observó por la ventana. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo anonadados.-Mierda…

Todo el patio estaba lleno de zombis, cientos de personas caminaban torpemente por la longitud del lugar. Para su mala suerte, el camión estaba a la vista, solo que alrededor había unos veinte zombis.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Ayumi se levantó del suelo inmediatamente, seguida por Armin.

-¿Algún voluntario que vaya por el camión?-Kim habló con ironía.

-¡Nathaniel, Nathaniel quiere!-Castiel lo comenzó a señalar moviendo los brazos y dando brincos de forma tremenda.

-Castiel, no deberías…

-Lo haré.-El rubio interrumpió a Alexy.-Va a ser divertido.

-Apuesto a que sí.-Castiel apoyaba a Nathaniel.

El delegado se acercó hacia Ayumi, tomándo el bat del suelo.

-Lo tomaré prestado un segundo, ya que para mi desgracia, las sillas no caben por las ventanas.

Sin que nadie pudiera convencer o detener al rubio de que no lo hiciera, abrió la ventana y de un brinco salió de esta.

Justo al poner un pie sobre tierra, todos los zombies de la zona lograron percatarse de la presencia de un humano. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzaron como abejas a la miel, corriendo en dirección a Nathaniel.

-Nathaniel-Gritó Iris preocupada.

El rubio se dirigió hacia la horda de zombis golpeando sin ninguna dificultad a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente. Mientras iba corriedo uno, dos, tres, cinco zombies terminaban en el suelo, mientras que algunos otros intentaban tomar desprevenido a Nathaniel, pero era demasiado rápido para ser tocado por ellos.

Cuando tuvo el camino libre, rompió una de las ventanas del autobús y entró por ahí de un brinco. El motor sonó y comenzó a poner el camión en reversa atropellando a los zombies de todo el lugar.

-Lo logró…-Armin sintió un gran alivio al igual que todos, incluso Castiel dejó su postura tensa.

El camión venía a toda velocidad y al final se puso a un costado de la ventana, abrió la compuerta y dio señal de que todos entraran.

-Por suerte las llaves estaban puestas-El rubio tenía su típica sonrisa psicópata.

Cuando todos entraron Armin iba a dar la señal de partir cuando de pronto…

-¡Esperen!-Una voz chillona se escuchó desde la entrada de la enfermería.

-¿Aún sigue con vida?-Rosalya puso cara de martirio al igual que todos.

Amber venía corriendo hacia el autobús.

-¡Acelera, acelera!-Gritó Castiel pero Nathaniel hizo caso omiso.

Al final la rubia logró entrar al camión, provocando que más de uno maldijera por lo bajo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Amber?-Preguntó Violeta acercándose a ella.

-Si...pero Li y Charlotte.-No pudo continuar hablando.

-Bueno, un peso menos de encima.-Lysandro le dio un codazo al pelirrojo.

-Es hora de partir.-Anunció Armin y Nathaniel arrancó atropellando a todos los zombis que pudo...

**Nathaniel es un increíble exterminador de zombis xDDD lamento no haber matado a Amber en este capítulo como me pidieron algunas, pero todavía quedan capítulos donde puede suceder cualquier cosa :D**

**Sé que es muy cliché lo del autobús pero en donde más pongo a 13 personas, no me odien pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió. No me queda nada más que decir excepto gracias a: .yui21, Fatima Andrade isa96magica, fuckthehopes, y Malu-Chan por apoyarme en este fic, estoy eternamente agradecida con ustedes :') **

**Dejen reviews y hi-fives para todos!**

**SALUDOS!**


	5. ¡Huyamos!

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo :) Quiero disculparme porque en vez de subir el anterior capítulo corregido, subí el borrador Dx por si no encontraron algo bien redactado o con horrores ortográficos, ya saben la razón.**

Las calles se encontraban desiertas, no había ninguna persona caminando o en su carro. El autobús iba a vuelta de rueda. Nathaniel observaba todo y Armin hacía lo mismo a lado de él.

-Es como si no hubiera sucedido nada aquí.-El delegado y el gamer se encontraban serios.

-Chicos, no sé ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre.-Kentin se agarraba en el estómago mientras ponía cara de sufrido.

Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre el hambre que sentían y algunas que otras tripas comenzaron a rugir, pero todo quedó en silencio cuando Alexy se levantó de su asiento de una forma muy seria. Incluso Armin y Nathaniel lo observaban de reojo confundidos.

-Al parecer no hay de otra…-Dijo en un tono dramático.-Chicos, yo me sacrificaré por todos ustedes…

Todos lo observaron aún más confusos. ¿De qué habla este loco?

-Kentin-Alexy puso una mano en el hombro del militar.-No...no hay de otra.-En un movimiento rápido se sentó en sus piernas.-¡Cómeme! ¡Cómeme completito! Sálvate tú, no te preocupes por mi.

El castaño se puso pálido de tan solo imaginarse lo que estaba diciendo el gemelo.

-¡No me vengas con tus cosas Alexy!-Kentin empujó al peliazul y este cayó al suelo.

-Al menos lo intenté.-Suspiró triste.

-Pasaremos a la tienda de Louis en un momento.-Armin rodó los ojos después de observar tal obra teatral.

Al cabo de un rato, el camión llegó a la tienda de Leigh, pero nadie se bajó hasta que Armin dio las órdenes.

-De acuerdo, Rosa, Lysandro y yo, iremos por Leigh.-Los aludidos asintieron.-Kentin, Castiel, Iris y Kim, vayan a la tienda de Louis por suministros. No importa si hay alguien dentro, traigan **todo** lo que puedan cargar, después lo agradeceremos. Los demás, quédense aquí, y Nathaniel, si ves el mínimo indicio de peligro y no regresamos en cinco minutos, llévatelos de aquí.

Todos se pusieron pálidos.

-Armin, no digas esas cosas.-Alexy parecía nervioso.

-Así son las reglas ahora Alex.

Su hermano no pudo decir nada ante esto. Armin abrió la puerta y al salir, se separaron en los dos grupos, saliendo para cumplir la encomendación.

-¡Leigh!-Rosalya tomó la delantera entrando a la tienda de su novio.

Los demás entraron de igual manera prácticamente rompiendo la puerta.

-¡Rosa!-Leigh tiró la ropa que tenía en mano hace unos segundos. Se puso pálido al ver a todos jadeando y a su hermano con sangre en la ropa.-¡Lysandro!-Corrió hacia ellos.-¿¡Qué les sucedió?!

-¿No ha sucedido nada por aquí?-Preguntó Lysandro.

-¿De qué hablas?-Se acercó a Rosalya tomándola por los brazos, analizando que no tuviera rasguños.-Explíquenme por favor.-Comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Va a ser difícil de creer.-Le aseguró Armin.

-Difícil, más no imposible.-El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos.

-Te explicaremos en el camion, vamos.-Rosalya lo jaló hacia la salida.

-¿Qué camión?-Una pregunta muy tonta ya que al salir observó el gran vehículo frente a él.-Ése camión.-Se contestó él sólo.

Caminaron hacia el autobús, pero unos motores muy ruidosos comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más cerca. Algo que no le dio mucha confianza al gamer.

-Regresen, regresen.-Ordenó el ojiazul y todos volvieron a la tienda de ropa.

A través de las ventanas Armin y Nathaniel lograban verse mutuamente. El gamer le hizo una seña de que se escondieran y el rubio dio la orden. Todos se agacharon perdiéndose de la vista de cualquiera.

Armin y los demás también se escondieron, mientras observaban como unos camiones militares y soldados marchando pasaban por la calle con grandes armas.

¡Ya oyeron las órdenes!-Uno de ellos gritó con todas sus fuerzas.-Cualquier persona que esté a la vista, ¡Disparenle!...no podemos arriesgarnos a que estén infectados.

Armin y los demás dejaron de respirar al mismo tiempo. Todos se quedaron paralizados por unos segundos. Agradecieron que dejaran pasar por alto el camión, pero no podían darse el lujo quedarse a la vista.

Esperaron a que los motores se alejaran y poder salir del escondite. Entraron disparados al camión y al igual que ellos, todos los demás estaban pálidos.

-Pero no estamos enfermos.-Ayumi estaba temblorosa y su hermana la abrazó.-¿Cuántas personas saludables morirán sin siquiera estar infectadas?

-No podemos darnos el lujo de averiguarlo.-Castiel entró junto con su grupo asignado. Todos traían más de cuatro bolsas llenas de suministros en mano.-La tienda estaba sola, por eso tomamos todo esto.-Explicó

-Estuvimos a punto de ser descubiertos si Kentin no nos hubiera detenido.-Kim puso sus bolsas en uno de los asientos y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Todos volvieron a paralizarse cuando se escucharon una gran cantidad de balazos, no muy lejos de ellos.

-¡Nathaniel!-Armin hizo reaccionar al rubio y este corrió al asiento del piloto.

Giró las llaves. El motor respondió, aún caliente, y metió la primera al tiempo que pisaba el acelerador. Nathaniel soltó el embrague, y el autobús, bramando, salió disparado.

La mayoría cayó al suelo por el impulso, mientras que algunos fueron ágiles y lograron sostenerse de lo primero que agarraron.

Las llantas chirriaron ante la inesperada vuelta, apenas lográndola y así salieron sanos y salvos de la calle.

-Diga "yo" el que siga vivo-Nathaniel bajó la velocidad un poco.

Todos soltaron un quejido de dolor desde el suelo.

-Con más cariño idiota-Se quejó Castiel, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.

-Si hubiera sabido que saldrías vivo de ésta, creeme que hubiera sido más violento en la vuelta.-Todos rodaron los ojos. Esos dos nunca se llevarían bien.

-Bueno, ahora será mejor que se sienten en un asiento porque vamos para la carretera.-El delegado frenó cuidadosamente esperando a que todos tomaran asiento.

Se organizaron rápidamente de tal forma que quedaron:

En la primera fila del lado izquierdo, Armin y Alexy, Alexy ventanilla y Armin pasillo, del lado derecho, Ayumi y Miu, ventanilla Miu y pasillo Ayumi, en la segunda fila de lado derecho, Castiel y Lysandro, ventanilla Castiel y Lysandro pasillo, del lado izquierdo Leigh y Rosa, Rosalya ventanilla y Leigh pasillo, tercera fila, Iris y Kentin del lado derecho y Kim y Violetta del lado izquierdo, a Amber la mandaron con las bolsas de comida hasta una esquina.

Listos para irse, Nathaniel arrancó, esta vez suavemente listo para ir a la carretera principal.

En el camino todos estaban en silencio, a excepción de Rosalya que le explicaba con detalle todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Leigh lo creyó fácilmente después de haber visto lo de hace unos minutos. Ya todo era fácil de creer.

-Mi casa es la que queda más cerca.-Anunció Castiel.

-Pero no hay nadie, ¿o sí?-Preguntó Miu volteandose para encararlo.

-Solo Demonio…-Sonaba preocupado.-Espero que esas mierdas no infecten perros.

Todos observaron a Armin esperando una respuesta.

-Hey, yo no lo sé todo.-Se defendió, a lo que Castiel suspiró triste.

Armin iba a decir algo para animar al pelirrojo pero un frenón radical hizo que todos fueran impulsados hacia delante, apenas teniendo unos milisegundos para poner las manos en el asiento de enfrente y amortiguar el golpe.

-¿¡Qué te pasa Nathaniel?!-Se quejó su hermana desde la esquina.

El rubio prefirió no contestar, y dejar que el paisaje que tenían de frente hablara por él.

Al fin habían llegado a la carretera, el único problema es que no había paso. Cientos...miles de carros estaban a vuelta de rueda tratando de pasar por los transitados espacios.

-Al parecer todo mundo tuvo la misma idea…-Habló por primera vez Violeta.

-Pero es la única forma de salir.-Rosalya observaba desde su ventana la marabunta de carros.-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Esperar…-Dijo Armin con desgana.

Nathaniel suspiró y tomó el volante con fuerza avanzando apenas unos centímetros.

**Si quieres sobrevivir en un mundo zombi, cuídate de los humanos..**

**¿Que tal, les gustó? Porque a mi me fascina escribir cada capítulo de este fic :'D Gracias a forever. ayato. yui21, fuckthehopes, isa96magica, Aryll17, DafneYaneth, Malu-Chan y castielmaniac por sus hermosos reviews, si no fuera por ustedes ni siquiera existiría este fic las amo con todo mi corazóncito **

**SALUDOS!**


	6. El ataque

**Hola!**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo *comienza a bailar como idiota* Disfrutenlo :'D**

Gritos frustrados de gente y claxons resonaban por toda la carretera. Todo era un caos, había miles de autos tratando de avanzar, personas peleando con otras esperando hacer un milagro y lograr moverse.

Era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás, ya que por lo menos había una fila de veinte carros detrás del autobús.

-¡Muevete, maldición!-Un hombre de unos cuarenta años y dentro que una carcacha gris, llevaba presionando a Nathaniel para que avanzara.

Nathaniel rechinó los dientes y tomó el volante con más fuerza, tratando de controlar su yandere interior.

-¡Que te muevas!-El señor tocó su ruidosa bocina, provocando que el rubio perdiera la paciencia.

Se quitó su cinturón y abrió la ventana, sacando medio cuerpo para encarar al hombre.

-¡Tocar la bocina no va a convertir mi autobús en una máquina voladora para que puedas avanzar!

-¡Más respeto niño!-Gritó el hombre desafiante.

-¿¡Más respeto?!-Castiel abrió una de las ventanas para hacer lo mismo que Nathaniel y buscar pelea con el hombre.-¡Usted es el que nos ha estado pitando y gritando por casi hora y media!

-¡Escucha mocoso, si no te ca-

-¡No es el único atrapado aquí!-Castiel no dejó que el señor terminara la frase-¡Así que deje de estar jodiendo!

El hombre se quedó callado por la agresividad del pelirrojo. Una vez que acabaron los disturbios entre la carcacha y el autobús, ambos volvieron a sentarse en su lugar, pero denuevo, el hombre comenzó a pitar.

-¡Ve más rápido!

-¡Eso mismo dijo tu mamá anoche!-Castiel volvió a gritar, esta vez, sacando su mano y dejando mostrar su dedo del medio.

Algunas risitas sonaron por el camión, incluso Nathaniel rió.

-Yo creo que ya no deberíamos pelear con él.-Habló Ayumi.-No podemos saber que tan loca se está volviendo la gente...podría llevar una pistola o algo peor.

-Si tuviera un arma, Castiel ya estaría muerto.-La peliverde rió ante el comentario de Armin.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces?!-Kentin gritó a los cuatro vientos y todos voltearon a ver qué sucedía.

Para la sorpresa de todos había por lo menos tres envolturas de galletas tiradas en el suelo, completamente vacías. El grupo de gente volteó a ver a la persona que estaba a lado de las bolsas de comida.

-¿Qué?-Se incomodó Amber al sentir todas las miradas encima de ella.-Tenía hambre.

-Si, pero esto puede ser lo único que tengamos por días.-Se quejó Kim.-¡Y te acabas de comer un cuarto de esa comida!

-Mis galletas…-Kentin lloriqueaba mientras observaba las envolturas vacías.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.-Su hermano habló decepcionado.

-¡Todavía queda mucha comida!

-¡Somos trece personas, y esto no es suficiente ni para una semana!-A Amber le importó poco el comentario de Rosalya.

La rubia bufó.

-Solo se comportan así porque no les caigo bien, pero les apuesto a que si hubiera sido alguien más, lo hubieran dejado pasar, especialmente si hablamos de la puta de Ayumi.

Armin en menos de un segundo ya estaba encarando a Amber.

-Vuelve a hablar así de ella, y yo mismo me encargo de sacarte a patadas de este autobús.-La rubia se quedó estática ante la reacción del pelinegro.

-¡Armin!-Alexy lo llamó y éste se alejó de la chica.

-Por favor, muevan las bolsas de ese lugar.-Fue lo último que dijo Armin antes de volver a sentarse.

Kim y Violetta tomaron las bolsas y las pusieron entre sus piernas y debajo de sus asientos.

Cuando por fin se sintió una pequeña tranquilidad, por milésima vez en estas últimas horas, el claxon del auto de atrás comenzó a pitar como loco.

Nathaniel comenzó a darse topes contra el volante, provocando que también la bocina del autobús sonara por un segundo una y otra vez.

-¡Auxilio, por favor!-La voz de una mujer logró ser escuchada entre el ruido de la carretera.

Armin y Alexy se asomaron por su ventana, visualizando a una mujer joven, con una niña en brazos. Lucía aterrada y miraba hacia todas direcciones de una manera desesperada.

-Es una mujer.-Explicó Alexy para los que estaban del otro lado. Abrió los ojos inmensamente y se tapó su boca en manera de espanto.-Oh por dios.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó su hermano sin entender.

-Mira el brazo de la niña.

El ojiazul observó ambos brazos de la pequeña, estaban rodeando el cuello de su madre, pero el brazo izquierdo en particular, tenía unas cosas blancas alrededor. Al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta que eran los mismos hongos que llevaba la mujer del colegio.

-¿Qué...Qué sucede?-Violetta lucía asustada.

-La niña está infectada.-Explicó Armin.

-¡Mi esposo mordió a mi hija!-Gritaba la mujer.-Tiene mucha fiebre y le salieron hongos…¡Auxilio por…-No pudo terminar la frase. La niña atacó directamente el cuello de su madre, provocando que soltara un grito desgarrador.

Entonces el verdadero pánico comenzó.

Unas personas intentaron ayudar a la mujer y su hija, pero al momento que se acercaban eran mordidas. La gente salía de sus carros corriendo aterrados hacia todas direcciones. Los ya transformados comenzaron a caminar lento, pero al poco tiempo comenzaban a correr tras sus víctimas. Algunos otros murieron aplastados por el grupo de gente que trataba de salvarse.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí!-Leigh tomó con fuerza la mano de su novia.

-¡No!-Gritó Armin y todos dejaron de moverse e incluso respirar.-Si salimos terminaremos así. Todos abajo y no se dejen ver. Los zombis perseguirán a la gente de fuera y no nos notarán.-Explicó tratando de sonar confiado de lo que decía.-Tarde o temprano tendrán que irse.

En pocos segundos todos quedaron pecho tierra en el piso del camión, mientras escuchaban los gritos de las personas, suplicando por ayuda.

La mayoría cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de ignorar inútilmente lo que sucedía fuera. Armin observó a su amiga cerrar los ojos mientras se tapaba los oídos. Quiso hacerle una caricia en la cabeza o algo para tranquilizarla, pero Alexy estaba fuertemente agarrado de él quitando su libertad de movimiento...

Por las ventanas comenzó a destellar los colores anaranjados del atardecer. Para este tiempo, todo estaba en silencio. Todos se sentían entumecidos por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición y además con tantas personas alrededor.

Armin se levantó poco a poco, observando cuidadosamente por una de las ventanas si no había moros en la costa.

-No hay nadie.-Todo estaba vacío. Parecía uno de los escenarios de la película de "Soy Leyenda" excepto que no había tanta vegetación.

-No podemos avanzar-Nathaniel habló en una voz muy baja.-Tenemos autos por todos lados.

-Entonces hay que bajar.-Sentenció el gamer.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si, Lysandro. Vamos.

Todos se levantaron con trabajo del suelo y uno por uno comenzaron a bajar del autobús. Nathaniel llevó su bat, y Alexy, Kim, Violetta y Castiel llevaron las bolsas de comida. Observaron la carretera llena de autos abandonados, después observaron los carriles que los adentraba a la ciudad. Estaban vacíos y ningún auto había pasado por ahí desde antes del accidente con la niña. Una muy grande diferencia

-¿Hacia donde?-Preguntó Castiel.

Antes de que pudiera contestar Armin, unas diez patrullas se dirigían a toda velocidad por los carriles vacíos, adentrándose a la ciudad.

-Supongo que vamos del lado contrario.-Todos asintieron y siguieron al ojiazul.

Saltaron la barda que dividía los carriles de direcciones opuestas y caminaron por la orilla. Era más fácil que moverse entre tantos carros.

El Sol comenzó a esconderse en el horizonte, lo que preocupó a la mayoría.

-Debemos acelerar el-

-¡Aaah!-El gritó de Rosalya alarmó a todos.

Un zombi salió de la nada, atacando a la peliplata. Cayó encima de ella buscando poder morderla. Ella lo tomó de los hombros tratando de evitar hacer contacto con sus dientes.

En un movimiento rápido Nathaniel golpeó al infectado con su bat. Salió volando unos metros a lo lejos, dejando de moverse.

-¡Rosa!-Gritó Leigh.

La chica estaba sentada en el suelo llorando. Su novio se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla.

-¡Me mordió!-Gritó la peliplata.-¡Me mordió!-Comenzó a sollozar mientras sobaba su muñeca dolida.

Leigh se quedó inmóvil, comenzó a ponerse pálido al igual que todos. Armin sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que le dieron náuseas. Aún así, se acercó lo más calmado posible a la chica.

-Déjame ver-Pidió Armin y Rosa extendió su muñeca temblorosa.

Tomó su mano con cuidado y miró cautelosamente la muñeca ensangrentada. Limpió la sangre con su propia mano observando una apertura en ésta.

Armin suspiró aliviado.

-Estas bien.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Eso te lo hiciste con el pavimento al caer.

Leigh lo observó y después tomó la mano de su novia.

-¿Estás seguro?-El gamer asintió

Todos suspiraron aliviados y Leigh abrazó a Rosa.

-No quiero convertirme en un hongo.-Dijo todavía con el nudo en la garganta.

-Eso no sucederá-Le aseguró Armin sonriente.

-¡Manos arriba!-Una voz imponente vino detrás de ellos.

Un grupo de militares los tenían rodeados. Llevaban ametralladoras en las manos y se veían listos para disparar.

Estaban tan preocupados por Rosalya, que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron.

-¡Los quiero de rodillas y con las manos en la nuca!-Todos obedecieron al militar temblorosos.

Las palabras que dijeron de exterminar a todos resonaron en la cabeza de Armin.

Es el fin...

**Es el fin chicos, despídanse de los personajes...ok no xD pero ¿Como se salvaran de esta? Eso lo sabrán hasta el siguiente capítulo mwahahahahha, y espero que no se hayan asustado con lo de Rosa que hasta yo sentí feo de tan solo imaginarla muerta Dx pero esta bien...si es que salen vivos de los militares :) **

**Gracias a: , forever. ayato. yui21, fuckthehopes, 4ever-lollipop, Aryll17 y Malu-chan por sus reviews. Me alegra que les guste este fic creado por una loca sin remedio. Las amo!**

**SALUDOS!**


	7. Situaciones agradables

**HOLA!**

**Yay! nuevo capítulo :'D espero que les guste...**

Todos se pusieron de rodillas y con las manos en la nuca. Los soldados tenían sus ametralladoras pegadas al pecho con expresiones frías, listos para cuando el soldado en mando diera la orden de disparar.

-¡No estamos infectados!-Gritó Miu.

-¡Silencio!-Gritó el soldado.

-Señor…-Uno de ellos titubeó al hablar.-¿Y si en verdad no están infectados?

-Órdenes son órdenes.-Dijo sin expresión en su voz.

-Pero son unos niños…

-¡Son las órdenes!-Sentenció.

-¡Si estuviéramos infectados ya los hubiéramos atacado!-Se defendió Armin

-¡Preparen!-Gritó el soldado.

Todos los militares extendieron sus armas en un movimiento uniforme.

-¡Ni uno de nosotros tiene mordeduras!-Trataba inútilmente de hacerlos ver la situación

-¡Apunten!-Apuntaron las ametralladoras hacia el grupo hincado.

-¡Tiene que creernos!-El pelinegro hizo un último intento de ser escuchado, pero fue en vano.

El militar alzó su mano derecha. Armin comenzó a sudar, en cuanto bajara la bendita mano, sería la orden para exterminarlos.

-Armin, te amo.-Se escuchó un susurro entre el silencio de la carretera.

No supo si lo que había escuchado había sido real o un producto de su imaginación, algo así como si el mundo le hubiera querido dar una dulce despedida mediante una ilusión.

No quiso mirar a los demás, sería muy doloroso para él ver sus rostros en agonía, por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes, esperando a que todo terminara pronto...Era el fin.

-¿¡Qué está sucediendo aquí?!-Una voz aún más imponente que la del soldado se hizo presente.

-Coronel Guile…-Habló el soldado.

-¡Papá!-Gritó Kentin aliviado.

Un hombre alto, de ojos azules, con un peinado alto y vestido con la típica ropa militar, estaba parado a un lado del soldado en mando, con los brazos cruzados. Armin sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir; la mano del hombre estaba a la mitad del aire, dando a entender que por poco no salían vivos de esa.

-¿Papá?-Se preguntaron varios al unísono.

-¡Suegro!-Gritó Alexy.

-Tiene exactamente tres segundos, para explicarme el porqué demonios le están apuntando con una maldita arma a mi hijo.

-N-no sabía que lo era.-Explicó titubeante.

-Por un segundo que hubiera llegado tarde…-Se acercó amenazante al hombre.-Por un segundo, y su menor preocupación hubieran sido esos muertos andantes…¡Bajen esas malditas armas!

Obedecieron de inmediato, e incluso ayudaron al grupo de Armin a levantarse del suelo. El padre de Kentin se posicionó en frente de Armin y los demás, alzando una ceja, haciendo que la mayoría se estremeciera. El hombre poseía un aire de ser alguien recto, con autoridad, se podía percibir su rudeza a kilómetros de distancia.

-¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?-Preguntó cambiando su tono agresivo, a uno muy calmado.

-La escuela fue invadida.-Explicó su hijo.-Tomamos uno de los camiones escolares y huimos, antes de que nos sucediera lo mismo que a los demás.-Esto último lo dijo bajando la cabeza.

El coronel puso una mano en el hombro del castaño.

-Estoy orgulloso Kentin.-Observó al resto.-De todos ustedes.

La mayoría sonrieron apenados o agradecían en un tono de voz apenas audible.

-Muy bien, vamos a casa donde estén seguros.-Sonrió a su hijo y sus amigos, pero su expresión cambió en cuanto se dirigió hacia los soldados.-¡Por la estupidez que acaban de cometer, es su deber escoltarlos a un lugar seguro!-Los militares se pusieron en una posición firme mientras escuchaban las órdenes.-¡Si es necesario dar sus vidas por ellos, lo harán!, ¿¡Quedó claro?!

-¡Señor, sí señor!-Gritaron al unísono.

Los soldados llevaron a Armin y los demás a camiones militares. Cada uno tenía por lo menos a dos soldados por lado.

Subieron a unas camionetas, dividiendo el grupo en tres. Armin, Alexy, Ayumi, Miu, Castiel y Lysandro fueron en el mismo transporte.

-¿Está seguro que es bueno regresar a la ciudad?-Preguntó Armin a uno de sus protectores.

En el rostro del hombre apareció media sonrisa.

-Creanme que en este momento, estar dentro de la ciudad es lo más conveniente. Si hubieran seguido a pie, hubiera sido su fin.

-Hubiera sido nuestro fin si el padre de Ken no hubiera llegado.-Habló la hermana de Ayumi con una expresión fría.

-Bueno, eran órdenes.-El soldado se encogió de hombros.-Además, si vieran el caos que está sucediendo, entenderían un poco mejor la situación...

Llegaron a una gran casa, la cual tenía por lo menos, una longitud de una calle completa y tenía tres pisos.

-No sabía que mi Kentin vivía tan bien-Alexy observaba anonadado la inmensa casa.

Las camionetas frenaron y bajaron, contemplando un poco mejor la casa.

Una mujer de estatura baja, castaña y con lentes, salió corriendo por el portón de la inmensa mansión. Se lanzó hacia los brazos de Kentin, comenzando a sollozar mientras repetía su nombre incontables veces y agradecía incansablemente, porque su hijo se encontraba bien. Una escena que hubiera hecho llorar al hombre más rudo, pero en esta situación lo único que provocó fue que todos se preocuparan aún más por sus familias.

-Te dije que nuestro muchacho era lo suficientemente listo.-Dijo con orgullo su padre.

Observó a todos los demás que se encontraban incómodos presenciando la reunión familiar.

-Se quedarán un tiempo con nosotros.-Explicó a su esposa.-En lo que se arreglan las cosas.

-¡Por supuesto!-Habló la mujer en una voz cantarina, mientras los guiaba hacia la entrada.-Pasen, esta es su casa.

Todos entraron por el inmenso portón, observando con lujo de detalle cada parte de la increíble casa.

-Síganme, deben estar muy cansados.

Todos siguieron a la madre de Kentin la cual los llevó al segundo piso, donde había por lo menos unas diez puertas y en cada una, había una habitación lujosa con baño incluído y dos camas que se veían increíblemente cómodas.

La esposa del coronel, les dio la opción de escoger la habitación. Armin y Alexy entraron juntos a una de las habitaciones, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras ellos y se lanzó cada uno a una de las camas.

El pelinegro por primera vez en el día, se pudo relajar tanto, que se desconectó un rato del mundo…

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su hermano saliendo del baño con el cabello húmedo y una pijama de color azul.

-¿De dónde sacaste la pijama?-Preguntó observándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Del armario.-Señaló un gran armario de madera que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación.-Por cierto…-Dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, recordando algo.-Esto es tuyo.

Del bolsillo del pantalón que llevaba puesto antes, sacó el PSP de Armin y se lo extendió. El pelinegro sonrió y tomó con cuidado la consola, para después encenderla.

-Mereces jugar un rato.-Dijo su gemelo con una sonrisa débil.

Armin comenzó a jugar una vez más _**Corpse Party**_ lo que ya no era tan grato, después de haber visto en persona tanta sangre y muerte, una situación como la del juego, comenzó a darle náuseas.

Apagó la consola inmediatamente cuando hizo que una de las protagonistas, **_Ayumi_**, tomara la decisión incorrecta y muriera de una forma terrible. Aunque la personaje del videojuego y su amiga, solo tuvieran el nombre en común, hizo que se imaginara lo peor cuando uno de los personajes gritara desgarradoramente el nombre, ante la muerte de ésta.

-Deberías ir a ver a Ayumi.-Alexy estaba recostado plácidamente en su cama.-No puedo creer que no hayas hablado con ella después de lo que dijo.

Armin lo observó sin entender.

-No entiendo de lo que hablas.

Su gemelo lo volteó a ver con un rostro de "¿Acaso eres idiota?"

-No me digas que todo mundo escuchó lo que te dijo en la carretera, excepto tú.

Armin abrió los ojos como platos, al mismo tiempo que su corazón latía como loco.

-¿¡Entonces fue real?!-Gritó sorprendido y ahora su hermano era el que lo veía confuso.

-Claro que fue real, a menos que todos estuviéramos locos y tú fueras el único cuerdo, y sinceramente no lo creo así.

-Yo creí que me lo había imaginado.-Explicó, mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro.-¡Voy a verla ahora mismo!-Se levantó de su cama de un brinco, pero antes de que pudiera salir, su hermano lo detuvo.

-¡Alto, Romeo! cuando dije deberías ir a verla, no me refería a ahora.-Señaló a su hermano de pies a cabeza-Primero toma un baño, que tienes tierra, sangre y porquería por todos lados. Así la dejas descansar un poco más y tú te relajas.

Sin renegar, se metió al baño para darse un delicioso baño, sintiendo como el agua caliente lo relajaba. Estuvo así por varios minutos y aunque su cuerpo le pedía que se quedara un rato más, su corazón le decía que tenía que ver Ayumi ya.

Cerró las llaves de la bañera. Escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta de la habitación.

-Alexy, abre.-No obtuvo contestación de su hermano y una vez más tocaron la puerta.

Resignado, enrolló una toalla a su cadera y se secó sus cabellos negros rápidamente con otra, dejándola colgar en su cuello. Salió del baño y para su sorpresa, su hermano no se encontraba ahí.

A paso rápido se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, para encontrarse con una Ayumi completamente sonrojada. Él se sonrojó peor que ella, cuando recordó que solo llevaba una toalla puesta.

-¡Lo siento!-Se disculpó.-Dame un minuto para vestirme.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras intentaba no hacer contacto visual con él.

-Solo vengo a hablar sobre un asunto rápido, no tardaré.

Él la dejó pasar a la habitación y la peliverde se sentó en la punta de la cama, Armin se sentó a lado de ella.

Ayumi observaba como gotas de agua resbalaban por el cabello del ojiazul,haciendo un recorrido hasta su rostro. Ella en un instinto, tomó la toalla de su cuello y comenzó a secar su cabello. Frotaba de una manera brusca y al mismo tiempo torpe, era obvio que estaba nerviosa.

Armin agachó la cabeza para que su amiga tuviera un mejor alcance, por lo que tenía la vista fija al suelo mientras la escuchaba hablar.

-Sobre lo que dije hace un rato…-Soltó una risita nerviosa mientras comenzaba a frotar más fuerte.-Fu-fue la adrenalina que te hace decir cosas que no quieres y-

-¿No querías decirlo?-Preguntó Armin en un tono muy serio.

-Sí...digo, ¡No!...bueno...-No terminó de hablar ya que soltó un gritito de frustración.

Armin al dejar de sentir fricción alzó la cabeza, para encarar a Ayumi que tenía el rostro tapado con ambas manos.

-Creí que íbamos a morir.-Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.-Si iba a morir, por lo menos tenías que saber que te amo…Así como Zack ama a Aerith, o Sora a Kairi.

Armin sintió como su corazón latía como loco, mientras que sentía una enorme felicidad y satisfacción.

Quitó con suavidad las manos de su rostro, para poder observar sus ojos ámbar que siempre lo hipnotizaban, pero su vista cambió de dirección rápidamente hacia sus labios, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo con los suyos.

Comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso que no duró más de cinco segundos. Se separaron y se sonrieron sonrojados. Armin quería hacerlo una vez más, por lo que la tomó tiernamente del rostro y la besó de una forma un poco más profunda. Ella lo abrazó por la espalda, tratando de juntar aún más sus labios con los de él.

-Armin te necesito para…-Ambos se separaron de inmediato cuando escucharon que Castiel abría la puerta. Al parecer no todos tenían la decencia para tocar.-Lo siento, es solo que te necesito, es urgente.

El gamer se levantó de la cama para seguir a Castiel pero éste le frenó. El pelirrojo hablaba en un tono muy serio, lo que no era normal en él. Tenía que ser algo en verdad urgente...

**¿Qué tal? Sentía que este fic necesitaba un poco de "acción romántica" ustedes no? xDD espero que les haya gustado esa escena porque fue muy linda de hacer. n.n **

**Sobre Guile, no estoy segura si es coronel en Amour sucré pero sé que lo es en Street Fighter, entonces de ahí me basé xDDD**

**Tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible por lo que ya estoy demasiado jodida como para releer el fic, así que si algo no concuerda, ustedes entenderan xDD**

**Gracias a: Fatima Andrade, forever. ayato. yui21, fuckthehopes, lolita, Malu-chan, anti456, isa96magica, DafneYaneth y Guest por sus hermosos reviews :'D**

**lolita: Ya seguiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiií xDDD**

**Malu-chan: Ese era el punto Mwahahahahhaa y ya sé, estúpida Amber pero no escribí sobre ella en este capítulo así que puedes descansar xD**

**Guest: Si! Nath es un sexy gato ninja yandere violable arrr **

**Creo que eso es todo, las quiero con todo mi ser, son las mejores y nos estaremos leyendo.**

**SALUDOS!**


	8. Mensajes, un perro y más zombis

**Hola!**

**Encontré un tiempo libre para escribir un nuevo capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste.**

Armin salió del baño con ropa puesta. Unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa negra fue lo que encontró en ese armario que le había dicho Alexy, y la verdad es que le quedaba muy bien.

Buscó en la habitación a Ayumi, pero ya no se encontraba ahí. Solamente estaba Castiel, con la vista perdida en la ventana de la habitación. El gamer se acercó a él para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

Los militares se estaban retirando de la mansión. El padre de Ken observaba con las manos detrás de la espalda, como se alejaban con sus camiones militares.

Castiel habló al momento que se perdieron en la lejanía.

-Mi casa no queda muy lejos de aquí…-Dijo de forma distante.

-¿Eso es algo malo?-Preguntó sin saber a qué venía el comentario de Castiel.

-Demonio está ahí. No lo puedo abandonar cuando estoy a dos cuadras.

-Castiel, es peligroso ir, no sabemos cómo pueden estar la calles y…

-Ése perro puede ser lo único que me queda de mi familia...No lo voy a dejar abandonado.-Habló en un tono dolido, mientras apretaba los puños.

Armin suspiró.

Era un plan suicida. No sabían qué tipo de cosas se encontrarían en la calle y lo más seguro es que el padre de Ken les negaría la salida, especialmente si sólo se trata de un perro, por lo que tendrían que escabullirse para lograrlo.

-Tenemos que hacerlo rápido antes de que alguien se de cuenta.

Castiel sonrió aliviado, para después poner una mano en el hombro de Armin.

-Gracias.-Dijo con sinceridad en su mirada.-Me sorprende lo rápido que maduraste en esta situación. En verdad todos ponemos nuestra confianza en tí.

-Gracias.-Fue lo único que dijo para después salir de ahí...

Ambos salieron de manera sigilosa de la habitación para después bajar las escaleras y lograr salir por el portón. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que alguien los vió.

-¿A dónde van?-La voz de Kentin hizo que ambos saltaran del susto.

-Nosotros...amm…-Ninguno sabía qué decir, por lo que comenzaron a balbucear cosas incomprensibles.

-Vamos a buscar a mi perro, está a sólo unas cuadras de aquí.-Explicó al final Castiel. No servía de nada mentir.

-¿Planeaban salir en plena noche con esas cosas rondando?-El chico parecía sorprendido.-Por lo menos lleven un arma.

-¿¡Una qué?!-El gamer creyó no haber escuchado bien, pero después recordó que estaba en una mansión de un coronel...obviamente iba a haber armas.

Kentin llevó a los dos chicos hacia una gran vitrina, cuando la abrió, Armin casi lloró de lo hermoso que era.

Incontables armas de fuego, como las que había en sus videojuegos preferidos.

-Escojan la que quieran.

Castiel y Armin quedaron boquiabiertos, pero no dudaron ni un segundo en ir por un arma.

El pelinegro no quiso cargar con algo pesado, por lo que escogió una pistola nueve milímetros, en cambio Castiel, no se quedó con las ganas de tomar un rifle. Lo tomó con cuidado y con ambas manos mientras sonreía. De seguro no se podía creer que algún día tendría la oportunidad de poder llevar un arma así por las calles.

Kentin tomó una pistola automática.

-Voy con ustedes-Dijo mientras cargaba su arma.

Armin asintió, para después salir de la casa.

* * *

-Estoy empezando a creer que esto no fue una buena idea.-Kentin habló en la voz más baja posible, mientras que seguía al par de chicos.

Estaban caminando de la forma más sigilosa posible, mientras que observaban todo el perímetro con cuidado.

Las casas estaban vacías, no se veían luces, ni siquiera los grillos cantaban. Sólo se escuchaba el viento que les ponía la carne de gallina.

-No seas niña, no está tan lejos.-Kentin rodó los ojos ante el comentario del pelirrojo.

-¿Por lo menos sabes usar esa cosa?-El castaño señaló el rifle de Castiel.

-Claro, solo tienes que cargar el arma y después jalar el gati-_Boom!_ el rifle disparó contra el suelo.

-Mierda, Castiel.-Se quejó Armin.

El sonido resonó por todo la calle. Eso podría atraer a zombis si había por la zona...debían darse prisa.

-Hay que seguir, rápido.-Ordenó el pelinegro y los otros dos lo siguieron a paso más rápido…

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Castiel, se podían escuchar lloriqueos de perro, mientras rascaba la puerta. El pelirrojo sacó sus llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

Demonio brincó hacia su amo mientras movía la cola y chillaba de felicidad.

-Vine por ti, amigo.-Comenzó a acariciar sus orejas, lomo, cabeza y cuello una y otra vez, feliz de ver a su amigo canino.

_Beeeep_, Se escuchó un sonido dentro de la casa, seguido por la voz de una grabadora.

_Usted tiene tres mensajes_, Dijo la voz en un tono pausado y robótico.

Castiel, entró a la casa y todos lo siguieron, incluyendo al perro. Se dirigió hacia el teléfono y apretó un botón. Los mensajes comenzaron a reprocirse,

_Mensaje uno, Enviado a las 9:23 a.m_ Dijo la voz.

-Cassy, estamos a punto de comenzar el vuelo hacia Grecia.-La voz de la madre de Castiel resonó a través de la grabadora.-No hemos hablado hace tiempo, pero espero que estés bien. Iremos pronto a visitarte. Te amamos.

El mensaje terminó, ninguno dijo nada. Un mensaje bastante normal.

_Mensaje dos, Enviado a las 4:45 p.m_

-Oh por dios, la llamada al fin entró. No sé si has intentado contactarnos pero aquí las llamadas no pueden ser transferidas.-La voz cariñosa de la mujer, cambió drásticamente a una de alivio, combinada con agitación.-No permiten que nos vayamos y no nos han dado noticias de otros países. Te suplico que te cuides y si es posible, busca un lugar seguro...Tengo que regresar con tu padre al aeropuerto, por favor hazme saber que estás bien.

Todos escucharon el segundo mensaje en estado de shock. La forma en la que había hablado la madre de Castiel, significaba que estaban viviendo una situación familiar en Grecia.

_Mensaje tres, Enviado a las 10:15 p.m_

Armin observó el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Ese mensaje lo habían enviado hace media hora.

-¿Castiel? Castiel, si puedes escuchar esto, busca un lugar seguro y cuídate por favor.-La mamá de Castiel ahora estaba sollozando, al borde del llanto.-Te amamos...te amam-

El mensaje se cortó.

_Beeeep,_ Sonó por última vez la grabadora, para después apagarse.

La mirada de Armin y Kentin se dirigieron a Castiel. Estaba en estado de shock, con los ojos abiertos como platos y su cuerpo temblaba.

-Tus padres están bien.-Armin intentó calmarlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

El pelinegro nunca había visto a Castiel en ese estado. Parecía asustado, desesperado, incluso estaba tan pálido como un fantasma.

-Solo estaba asustada, como todos nosotros.-Kentin trató de tranquilizarlo también.-De seguro está a salvo en el aeropuerto con tu padre.-Colocó su mano en su hombro...

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que Demonio comenzó a ladrar hacia la puerta cerrada, eran ladridos apenas audibles y muy agudos. Agachó las orejas y metió la cola entre las patas.

-Hay algo detrás de la puerta.-Dijo Armin dando un paso hacia atrás.

Alguien o algo, comenzó a golpear la puerta desde el otro lado. No eran golpes normales de manos, sino más fuertes y pausados. Quién quisiera entrar, estaba tratando de tumbar la puerta con todo su cuerpo.

Los tres tomaron sus armas con fuerza y apuntaron hacia la puerta. En cualquier momento se iba a venir abajo.

La puerta cayó junto con un zombi. Todos dieron un paso más atrás. El zombi se levantó, dejando mostrar su rostro que se estaba llenando de hongos. Era una vista poco agradable.

El zombi, que al parecer, solía ser un hombre de unos sesenta y tantos años y con barba de candado, corrió hacia ellos.

Antes de que Armin o Castiel pudieran reaccionar, Kentin le disparó a la cabeza, dejando un agujero entre sus ojos. Un tiro perfecto.

-De algo más tenía que servir la academia militar.-Dijo sonriente.

-Ese era mi vecino…-Castiel seguía más paralizado que los demás.-Me saludó esta mañana.-Dijo con la vista fija en el cadáver que tenían frente a ellos.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada, lo siento.-Armin lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-Tenemos que seguir.

Eran palabras duras las que había estado diciendo últimamente el gamer, pero si algo aprendió de los videojuegos, es que tienes que seguir adelante sin importar qué, y tenía que hacer que los demás entendieran eso.

Todos salieron de la casa, cuando vieron a lo lejos que varios zombis se acercaban a ellos.

-Vamos.-Ordenó Armin, los demás lo siguieron.

Demonio trotaba junto a su amo con la lengua de fuera, hasta que se frenó en seco. Todos observaron al perro, estaba volviendo a tener miedo.

-Mi casa está a la vuelta de la esquina.-Kentin se adelantó un poco, mientras que Castiel trataba de calmar un poco a Demonio y Armin buscaba a algún zombi que fuera el causante de los nervios del animal.

-Mierda…-Dijo Kentin.

Estaba inmóvil en la esquina. Armin se acercó a él y se quedó de igual forma que el castaño.

Una horda de zombis venía caminando por la calle. Eran cientos de ellos y tenían en vista al único lugar alumbrado de la calle. La casa de Kentin.

-¿Cómo llegaron tantos?-El militar apenas pudo articular las palabras.

-El rifle de Castiel los debió atraer.-Dijo para después tragar saliva con dificultad.

Unos de ellos llevaban uniforme militar, iguales a los de los hombres que los escoltaron esta tarde. El pelinegro se estaba imaginando lo peor...Pero no podía darse el lujo de imaginar, sino de pensar y actuar.

Iban caminando lento, eso les daba un poco de tiempo para correr y avisarle a los demás, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Por la forma lenta en la que venían, eso les daba por lo menos cinco minutos para apresurarse.

-Tenemos que ir por los demás…-Dijo Armin sintiendo un gran nudo en el estómago. Si no lo lograban, toda esa horda los va a descuartizar de un bocado.-No tenemos tiempo, ¡ya!-Ordenó Armin.

Los tres chicos y el perro corrieron hacia la mansión, comenzando una carrera contra el tiempo.

**Ojalá y no lo hayan sentido un poco lento el capítulo. Tenía planeado escribir más, pero si hubiera hecho eso me hubiera tardado otra semana, así que decidí hacerlo un poco más corto. Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que hago esto con amor para ustedes :'D **

**Gracias a: m3xiiii, anti456, fuckthehopes, isa96magica, lol24, Malu-Chan, Aryll17, Mizuiro Tsuki, Ayuyu-chan, yume25sora y yokochi150 por sus hermosos reviews :'D Saben que me hacen la persona más feliz de este mundo n.n**

**lol24: ¿Yo trollera? No, como crees xDD Yo amo Corpse Party, es un juego sanguinariamente hermoso.**

**Malu-chan: Después de todo, creo que salvar a Demonio es un asunto de vida o muerte, así que se lo perdonamos xDD **

**Aryll17: Bueno, Corpse Party era el único juego que llevaba a la mano xDD y no me puedes negar que el papá de Ken está IDENTICO a Guile de Street Fighter LOL**

**Ayuyu-chan: Todavía no termino, pero al menos continué xD me alegra que te guste este fic :3**

**Sin más que decir, gracias por leer, las Hamo con todo mi corazón y una vez que esté de vacaciones, me dedicaré a escribir y escribir y escribir hasta que mis dedos sangren y mandaré todo lo demás al carajo :'D**

**SALUDOS!**


	9. Una decisión

**Hola!**

**Hace siglos que no publicaba un nuevo capítulo de este fic (estúpida escuela, estúpidos exámenes, estúpidas responsabilidades, estúpida flojera) pero al fin llegó...espero que les guste 030**

Cuando estaban a unos pocos metros de la mansión, los zombis que estaban más cerca de la casa comenzaron a gruñir y gemir de la asquerosa forma que hacían siempre. Como si fueran un carnívoro acechando a su presa, se acercaron a paso lento, poco a poco. Los chicos dejaron de correr y también dieron pasos cautelosos, lo que menos querían era provocar que corrieran y los atacaran.

Una vez que estaban a nada de llegar a la gran reja de la mansión, uno de ellos, que llevaba un traje militar lleno de hongos y sangre, corrió hacia ellos. Demonio comenzó a ladrar, llamando la atención de los que se encontraban en la parte trasera.

Calmarlo sería inútil, así que intentaron correr hacia el portón, pero el zombi estaba demasiado cerca. Intentó atacar al pelirrojo, Armin fue más rápido y le disparó antes de que sus asquerosas manos los alcanzaran.

Tal vez fue un impulso del momento, pero al siguiente segundo tuvo el mayor arrepentimiento de toda su vida. El disparo resonó por toda la calle, provocando que la horda observara fijamente a los tres chicos y el perro y después caminaron hacia ellos a paso rápido.

—¡Corran!—Gritó Castiel y esta vez, corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas se los permitieron y tras ellos, centenares de zombis tratando de morderlos.

Una vez que llegaron al portón, estuvieron preparados para golpear la puerta y que alguien les abriera, pero para la sorpresa del trío, Alexy se encontraba preparado para abrirles en cuanto se acercaran. Tan rápido como pudieron entraron y cerraron las puertas tan rápido como las abrieron.

Castiel, Armin, Kentin e incluso Demonio, se tiraron al suelo jadeando. A los pocos segundos comenzaron a escucharse los golpeteos y gruñidos detrás de la puerta.

—¿¡Dónde demonios estaban?!—La pregunta de Alexy era demasiado obvia. Se fijó en el canino y suspiró.—¿Se encuentran bien?

Todos asintieron aún sin aire. Los demás, incluyendo a los padres de Kentin se encontraban ahí, cubriendo la puerta y ventanas con sillones, mesas y todo lo que encontraron.

—Escuchamos el balazo en la calle, Ayumi pensó que eso atraería a zombis y tuvo razón...por eso los estábamos esperando.—Explicó Miu quien los ayudó a que se levantaran del suelo.

—¡No se queden ahí!—Gruñó Rosalya.—¡Ayúdenos!

Los tres chicos comenzaron a tomar todo lo que encontraron y ayudaron a poner todos los muebles en las puertas.

Un grito por parte de Violetta y una ventana rompiéndose resonaron al mismo tiempo. Uno de los zombis entró por la ventana derecha y los demás al ver que habían logrado una entrada comenzaron a amontonarse.

—¿¡Ahora qué?!—Gritó Miu haciéndose unos pasos hacia atrás.

_**¡Crack!**_ Una segunda ventana se quebró.

Un par de zombis, empujados por otros cayeron dentro de la casa como costales para después levantarse de forma lenta y correr hacia los no infectados. Kentin que fue el más rápido, les disparó sin dudar en la cabeza.

—¡Vamos al patio trasero!—Gritó la mamá del castaño y todos la siguieron.

Para la suerte de todos había un portón igual al de la puerta de la entrada principal, eso les daba un poco más de tiempo. Salieron rápidamente y cerraron la puerta mientras que ponían macetas y objetos de jardinería para detener a los zombis. Comenzaron a observar hacia todas direcciones. Había una reja que mostraba la perfecta salida...o lo sería si no hubiera zombis también en ese lugar. No eran muchos, pero eran suficientes como para que se les terminaran las balas.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.—Dijo Armin esperando a que el padre de Ken les diera una alternativa.

—De hecho hay una forma.—Habló el Coronel y todos le pusieron atención.—Tenemos la RV en la cochera.

—¿RV?—Preguntó Ayumi.

—Es una caravana, osea una camper pero más pequeña.—Le explicó Castiel.

—Pero no hay suficiente espacio para todos.—Dijo preocupado Kentin.

—Claro que sí, sólo tienen que amontonarse un poquito.—La mamá del militar no perdía ese lado tierno.

—¿Por qué hablas en tercera persona?—Ya se estaba temiendo lo peor.

—Mis superiores me dijeron que en la noche enviarían un helicóptero por mí. No sabía qué hacer con tus amigos una vez que vinieran por nosotros, así que de alguna forma encuentro esta situación un poco conveniente.—Explicó Guile de forma seria.

—Entonces voy contigo.—Su hijo parecía preocupado.

—¡No! Te necesito con tus amigos, tú los guiarás hacia la guarida militar.

—¿La guarida militar? Pero eso queda hasta la otra ciudad.

—Necesitamos ir… Dentro de una semana lanzarán bombas por todo el mundo. Es sumamente necesario que nos resguardemos de esto y sabes que el lugar perfecto es ahí.

—¿¡De qué está hablando?!—Rosalya comenzó a alterarse y Leigh la rodeó por la cintura.

—No se preocupen, los dejarán pasar...mientras más humanos haya para reconstruir el planeta será mejor, o eso fue lo que me dijeron.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando los zombis comenzaron a romper la puerta. Guile tomó firmemente por los hombros a su hijo.

—Ya no hay tiempo, sabes qué hacer...confío en tí.—Dicho esto su padre tomó a su esposa y la llevó hacia una escalera que conducía al techo. Ahí estarían a salvo hasta que llegara el mentado helicóptero.

Kentin tomó una postura seria a diferencia de los demás que se encontraban en terrible estado de shock.

—Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.—El castaño corrió hacia la cochera y los demás con un enorme esfuerzo lo siguieron.

Todos entraron, pero como dijo Kentin, fue prácticamente imposible que todos entraran.

Nathaniel tomó el volante, en el asiento del copiloto se colocó Kentin, en la parte media donde estaba un sillón largo se sentaron Armin, Alexy, Ayumi y Miu; en la parte trasera había una mesa de comedor con cuatro sillas donde se sentaron Lysandro, Leigh, Rosalya y Amber, en el suelo tuvieron que sentarse Kim, Iris, Castiel, Violetta y Demonio.

Nathaniel encendió la caravana y de la misma forma que lo hizo con el camión, arrancó y a toda velocidad atropelló a todo lo que antes fue humano, el RV chocó contra la reja provocando que se abriera y así salieron de ahí.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Las carreteras se encontraban vacías y nadie hablaba dentro del vehículo. Armin observó a cada uno de ellos.

Nathaniel manejaba de manera tensa, mientras que Kentin no dejaba de ver fijamente la carretera, Alexy se había quedado dormido en el hombro de su gemelo, al igual que Rosalya con su frente recargada en la mesa del comedor. Todos los demás tenían los ojos llenos de ojeras y asustados.

Nathaniel frenó la caravana en una gasolinera. Los que estaban despiertos aprovecharon para tomar aire e ir a la tienda que estaba a lado de ahí.

Ayumi fue la primera en salir y Armin la siguió muy de cerca. La fría noche hizo que temblara levemente, pero fue relajante; los grillos cantaban y la brisa resonaba suavemente en los oídos del pelinegro. Su vista se dirigió a la chica, la cual se alejó un poco de todos y cruzó los brazos mientras observaba la nada…

Armin se acercó a ella, abrazándola tiernamente por la cintura y recargando su barbilla en su hombro, inhalando ese delicioso aroma natural que ella tenía. Ayumi tocó suavemente los brazos de él con sus frías manos.

—¿Qué fue lo que hicimos?—Preguntó ella, pero Armin no entendió la pregunta.—Hay miles de personas y nosotros vamos a tener la suerte de ser salvados…¿Por qué nosotros tenemos esa fortuna?

—Tal vez seamos los más indicados para esto.—Trató de sonar lo más seguro posible, pero la verdad era que él se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Indicados para qué?—Dijo ella con la voz quebrada.—¿Indicados para aguantar lo que va a venir después? Pensé que la pesadilla iba a terminar, creí que sólo sería tener que sobrevivir a personas infectadas por hongos, pero eso es apenas el comienzo de todo.—A este punto las lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente por sus mejillas.—Tal vez se terminen los infectados, pero también gente sana y que conocemos, ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros padres? ¿Podremos seguir aún sabiendo que pudieron haber estado bien pero no teníamos el tiempo suficiente?

Armin no dijo nada. La peliverde tenía razón, pero no le sorprendieron en lo absoluto esas palabras pues es lo que había estado pensando todo el camino…

Ella se volteó para abrazar con fuerza al chico. Esto podría ser como en alguna escena de algún videojuego cuando el chico se queda con la chica que siempre esperó mientras están en medio del apocalípsis...hubiera deseado que esto pasara en otras condiciones.

—Amber, tienes que entender...—El relajante sonido de la brisa y cigarras fue aturdido por cierto par de hermanos peleando frente a la caravana.

—Tenemos tiempo, podemos hacerlo, ¡Y lo vamos a hacer!—Gritó la rubia a los cuatro vientos.

Armin se acercó a ellos y Ayumi lo siguió. No era bueno que estuviera gritando así, podía atraer a infectados. Iris un tanto preocupada bajó para ver de qué se trataba todo ese escándalo.

—¿Todo bien?—Preguntó la pelinaranja.

—¡No!—Gritó Amber de manera histérica.—¡Tenemos que regresar por mis padres!

Entonces los ojos amarillos de Ayumi se fijaron en los azules del gamer. A este tipo de cosas se refería ella.

—Amber...—La peliverde se metió en la discusión—Yo también quisiera ir corriendo por mis padres pero-

—¡Cállate perra!—Su voz temblaba de furia.—Siempre te odié y ahora estoy atrapada contigo hasta el fin del mundo...Si vamos a ser las pocas personas que queden en el planeta, ¡tú no estarás incluída!

Lo siguiente que sucedió nadie lo hubiera esperado. La rubia tomó la pistola 9mm que estaba en el pantalón de Armin y le apuntó temblorosa a Ayumi. Todos se alteraron, Iris cubrió su boca asustada, mientras que la peliverde se quedó helada en su lugar al igual que Nathaniel, Armin intentó quitarle el arma pero fue inútil, pues ahora le apuntaba a él.

—¡Amber!—Gritó Ayumi cuando la mujer cambió la pistola en dirección al gamer.

—Todos te escuchan a tí, diles que regresemos por mis padres.—Ordenó de manera amenazante y desquiciada.—Hazlo o te disparo.

Armin no se movió ni dijo una palabra, sólo irguió su pecho demostrando que no le importaba si lo hacía...en verdad nunca creyó que fuera capaz de disparar el arma.

_**Boom**_, el balazo resonó por toda la gasolinera. Sangre corrió libremente por el pavimento y un cuerpo cayó como costal al suelo.

Todos miraron con horror como el cuerpo de cierta chica pelinaranja se desangraba desde su pecho, gracias a que intentó entrometerse para que Amber no disparara. Un error que le costó la vida a Iris.

Ayumi ahogó un grito, mientras que Nathaniel tomaba a su hermana por los hombros y le ordenaba que tirara el arma. Ella parecía igual de impactada que los demás, pues su intención nunca fue matar a aquella chica tan sonriente e inocente. Amber soltó de manera temblorosa la pistola 9mm y Armin la recogió del suelo.

—No mereces ir con nosotros...—Dijo el rubio entre dientes.

—¿Serías capaz de dejarme?—Preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.—Eres todo lo que me queda…

—Creeme que quisiera hacer más que abandonarte, así que vete despidiendo de todos.

—No la puedes dejar.—Ayumi se metió.—Es tu hermana.

—¡Es una asesina!—Gritó Nathaniel.—¡Armin! dile algo a tu novia.

—¡Armin! piensa que está igual de asustada que nosotros…

Entonces el pelinegro fue arrastrado entre dos bandos. Era cierto que acababa de matar a su amiga, pero quién era él para decidir la vida de alguien más...No sabía qué hacer.

Sintió un gran nudo en el estómago, pero tenía que tomar una decisión.

**CHAN CHAN CHAN~**

**¿Armin dejará a Amber o la llevará con ellos? ustedes díganme qué sería mejor...Pobre Iris, pero no me cae tan bien xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado porque yo en verdad no sé qué pensar de esto hahahaha Gracias a: **

**fuckthehopes,** **Yuukino Hanamiya, YoKoChi150, Malu-Chan, Mia Berriners, KatzumiSuzuki, Haruka Angelique, Ozzu Kagamine y mariposa28280 por sus hermosos reviews que tanto aprecio, son las mejores :'D**

**Malu chan: Si, me hubiera partido el corazón hacerle algo a Demonio así que está bien~ Gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te guste**

**Sin más qué decir, gracias por leer y espero que esto haya sido de su agrado**

**SALUDOS!**


End file.
